


Letting Go Of The Past

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 18,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the continued series for The Blame Is On Me. Taking place weeks later with Castle and Beckett moving on with their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When she had said those words of letting go of the past, Beckett whispered, somewhat scared and a little but of, heart broken. She didn't bother to wipe the tears from her eyes. The both of them were done hiding from their past. They're been associates, partners, and now lovers in a marriage. "He was her one and done." That was still then and now.

"Kate..I am ..so glad you wish to try again for a little girl." He breaks off and goes to stare out the window. He turns to look at her. "Kate, I am really happy, I will never be able to put into words, I love you." He says.

"It's the reason I say, I am letting go of the past." Her words a whisper coming from her heart.

He slowly walks away from the window, to lightly touch her face gently.

"Shall we try my lovely wife starting tonight, Since Alexis is staying over at William's apartment after getting off his watch at the precinct."

"Why not!, I do know your not going to be around a week with Gina sending you out to promote your books with the reporters, it's the way to keep the Nikki Heat series alive as well with your public."

/////////

Two weeks later

Kate Beckett is asked by Castle to join her for the New York City annual gala at the Trump Towers, while she is able to have Alexis, Martha and the house keeper to keep an eye out on Reese in the nursery.

Castle was dressed in his usual black tux, while Kate wore a black long sleeve sequin dress above the knee. She was going to have all of the reporters swarm looking for interviews.

Castle sled into the back seat of the luxury town car, thankful he had planned ahead for the car service to take them to the Trump Towers gala. Castle expelled a shattering breath and drew his hand across his face, when he watched his wife come out of the entrance of the loft building. He needed a minute to compose himself, to look at her before she was able to get inside, to sit next to him acting excited with her and the lovely evening overall.

"Richard Castle!, where have you been?" One of the reporters asked with the two of them walking into the hotel lobby.

Castle chuckled. Amusement tinged his voice as he replied. "I have been keeping myself busy with my P.I. business, I consult on occasion for the 12th precinct and my publisher is cracking the whip to keep me in line to promote the Nikki Heat series and the other new series."

The reporter laughed. "I have missed you, writer boy, at least your out and about with your lovely wife, she must see you devilishly handsome self?" He says, while Kate kept her mouth shut before getting into trouble.

Castle closed his eyes against the onslaught of emotions. Of course, he loves Kate Beckett a great deal. It would be impossible not to.

"One more question, and you really don't have to answer, are you and your wife going for baby #2 in the near future?"

He sighed, while his wife looked away, her life was being displayed right here and now, but she didn't really care since letting go of her demons, she had nothing to hide any more.  
//////

Inside the Gala ball room, everyone attending including the mayor, governor and police commissioner.

As soon as the both of them heard the opening notes of the song, she knew, she was in for some fun. Madonna's tune "Material Girl" was being played by the Moonlighters a live band. "Madonna's voice or rather the singer filled the gala room and Kate's smile stretched across her face, as with Castle.

"Oh, I wanna dance with somebody." She says to give her husband the hint. A chuckle came from Castle's mouth as he takes her into his arms to began climbing.

"Hi!" She says before whispering in his ear to have his face blush at the thought.

"Maybe we should leave a little early to get a head start with going over to the beach before finally going home to our family."

Kate smiled and before she could react, Castle pulled her into his arms and they began dancing the best they can to the Madonna's tune.

Rick wrapped an arm low around her back and dipped her, so that her head was nearly touching the floor. When he pulled her back up, Kate threw her head back up and laughed. 

Rick twirled her around, and she let go of him and kept twirling, until she came to stop in front of her.

When the song had ended. Kate kissed Castle's cheek. "That was fun." Beckett said before whispering. "Do you think the reporters and everyone else will miss us?"

Castle looked around...."I doubt it!" Before saying. "Lets go Kate before we are surprised by them."

End of Chapter One


	2. For Mature Audiences

Laying down on the sand and making out had to be the weirdest place, she has ever done in her life, other then having to make out with Castle on her motor cycle inside the loft. She was thrilled when her husband had surprised her with the gift.

As of yet with having Reese, along with putting behind her demons, they are still working on that cross country trip some day. Maybe when their family is complete it will happen.

Her toes next to Castle are curl into the sand and she turned her head to stare up at her husband's beautiful eyes, a confused look on his face. "Are you all right Castle?" She kisses him back before he answers before being out of breath.

It was their first time away from Reese, besides his book tours, but for Beckett it has been constant up until now.

"It's so peaceful here, I hate to leave it Kate, with Reese being watched out by Alexis and Martha.

"I realize Babe it's peaceful, I don't feel guilty about leaving our son for five hours, he's going to be all right, once we do finally come home, you shouldn't feel that way either." Finding the new feeling exhilarating and confusing all at the same time.

"I don't in a way, I just love being here with you, free of all of the responsibilities as a new mother, and here we are trying for another in a place that is just special for the evening coming from the gala."

"Including you paying the driver to watch out for us, I would hate to think of ever we're stopped by the police at this time of night." She said slightly twisting her head to look back up at him.

She is able to gestured him to be ready again for her, after taking a bit of a break, her legs were some what shaky, but she is able to handle it, as with her husband's member once again. 

While smiling up at him before getting down to business once again.

Castle pressed a gentle kiss to his wife's temple and then lifted her legs up, while she held on for dear life, while slapping his rear to move quicker....

Moments later....They're laying side by side looking up the full moon with no cloud cover. Breathing starting to settle down now, it would be a few moments when Beckett decides to say.

"Lets pack it in for now, I need to be with Reese before he forgets I am his mother."

"All right." Was all he had to say before the both of them started to get themselves together again, along with not having to be laughed at by the driver.


	3. Chapter 3

Laying down on the sand and making out had to be the weirdest thing she has ever done in her life, other then having to make out with Castle on her motor cycle inside the loft. She was thrilled when her husband had surprised her with the gift.

As of yet with having Reese, along with putting behind her demons, they are still working on that cross country trip someday. Maybe when their family is complete it will happen.

She is next to Castle with her toes curl into the sand, and she turned her head to stare up at her husband's beautiful eyes, a confused look on his face. "Are you all right Castle?" She kisses him back before he answers before being out of breath.

It was their first time away from Reese, besides the book tours, but for Beckett it has been constant up until now.

"It's so peaceful here, I hate to leave it Kate, with Reese being watched by Alexis and Martha."

"I realize Babe it's peaceful, I don't feel guilty about leaving our son for five hours, he's going to be all right once we finally come home, and you shouldn't feel that way either." Finding the new feeling exhilarating and confusing as well at the same time.

"I don't in a way, I just love being here with you free of all of the chores as a new mother, and here we are trying for another in a place that is just special for the evening coming from the gala."

"Including you paying that driver to watch out for us, I would hate to think of ever we're stopped by the police at this time of night." She said slightly twisting her head to look back at him.

She was able to gestured him to be ready again for her, after taking a bit of a break, her legs were shaky, but she is able to handle it, as with her husband's member once again. While smiling up at him before getting down to business once again.

Castle pressed a gentle kiss to his wife's temple and then lifted his wife legs, while she held on for dear life, while slapping his rare to move quicker....

Moments later... They're laying side by side looking up at the now full moon with no cloud cover. Breathing starting to settle down now, it would be a few minutes when Beckett decides to say. "Lets pack it in for now, I need to be with Reese before he forgets I am his mother."

"All right." Was all he had to say before the both of started to get themselves together again, with not being laughed at by the driver.


	4. Chapter 4

You would think having sex at the beach would be enough. Even though Beckett telling Richard Castle, she needed to be close to Reese. In fact it was her emotional blanket wanting much more from him in every way.

Usually they had a special system for keeping things under control. It may not have been conventional, but it worked for them. Oh boy, did it work.

When they walked into the loft to meet up with the nanny, she was able to give a glowing report to give Beckett, Reese was just fine, sleeping mostly like most babies. "And since your here now, I will be sure to check Reese one more time before sleeping myself in the guest room." It was Martha's old room.

When they had gotten into the town car, the driver didn't say one word to them, and here she was worried about being laughed at.

"Thanks. She tells her before moving over to the nursery. It was at this point she was about ready to jump him in the living room. But she would wait needing a shower, his kisses a little more forceful, the way he spoke with that extra more...firm...commanding, about, he spoke.

As if he knew what he finally "Wanted" and wasn't afraid of making it so.

This slow build up was driving her crazy, more then she thought possible.

You would think with every little brush of his fingers against hers in the hot steam of the shower.

He had decided to give in to the inevitable, they hadn't wasted much time progressing things for when it comes to mother nature and the clock.

Wicked, vulgar, dirty things left her gasping his name inside the shower, or sinking her teeth into his shoulder to muffle her screams so that the noises didn't disturb Reese, the nanny and other neighbor's of the building.

Kate drew a steadying breath, a looming twist of desire settling in her belly. In her mind. "Maybe tonight it might just happen", along with the fact, she was free finally of her restraints to finally live a life, like she should.

Leaning forward, he let lips brush her ear as he spoke, voice low enough for one her to hear.......


	5. Chapter 5

Both are so fired up. Beckett having come from the doctors to have herself checked out, as with Reese.

Soon she will be going back to work on a short time basics, so much has been happening since she and Castle were shot in the loft.

She checks her watch on her wrist, she was waiting for Castle to come back from a brief meeting with Gina. Since the Gala, life around the Loft has been extremely one with Reese growing. Alexis is getting married soon to William, even though their schedules have been some what hectic with the start of summer.

Pocketing her cell phone, while sitting at the kitchen counter, she pulls out a stick of lip balm, while she shoves a pair of white socks on her feet, as her feet are cold for some reason while she waits.

Castle is leaving the meeting when Gina stops him. He turns around to face him. He frowns. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Rick, I just wanted to ask on how Kate is doing since having Reese?" As she clears her throat.

"She is fine, matter of fact we are trying again for another baby Gina, I am hoping for a little girl this time." He smiles, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Wow, this is amazing, I wish you all the best, I should considered getting a little gift for Reese, I will let you know on what I decide to get the little fellow." She chuckles.

"That is just fine Gina, anything you buy Reese will be truly appreciated, including from Kate. He teases.

"Good, now enjoy the rest of your day Rick, I have more meetings to attend, it's going to be this way for the next few days.  
//////

Her heart is pounding watching Reese being watched over by her husband. Even as she watches him sitting in his seat next to the crib of the nursery. He is alive, as with herself. She had allowed herself a brief moment of panic, otherwise she was beaming mostly to see Castle holding his son ever so gentle.

He could of died awhile back as with herself, but thank god they were rescued. What would she do without him? He's okak.

She slowly walks over to him to whisper in his ear. "You want something to eat or drink coming from seeing Gina?"

"Sure sweetie, I will put Reese in his crib, while you go into the kitchen to make something, later we can then cuddle a little in the bedroom. as eyes sparkle with excitement and he finally looks like the Castle, she loves so much. She tugs at his hand before "Letting Go."


	6. Chapter 6

Castle still couldn't believe he was a father again with his son Reese. Jesus after Alexis, he would of never thought it was going to be possible with who is now turning 23 years of age.

The only thing he hadn't been prepared for was the fact that Kate was his maddening, challenging and most of all frustrating to be around her, until he was able to figure her out.

When his son Reese was born all six pounds of him, had arrived into their lives, even though in his case he to take a helicopter to arrive to see him born hours later.

Now that things were starting to settle down, getting together in any shape or form was a challenge, until only the past few days to spend the quality time together with his son and of course his wife.

Sitting in his office the past few hours after dinner, Castle was having a hard time trying to concentrate on the scene in front of him. His mind was wandering, and this was not a good thing to do.

He needed to see what was going on, it was just too quiet. He got up from his seat to head for the nursery.

"There's my boy." Castle called to him, he was asleep in his crib. Castle scooped him up and hugged him tightly.

While Reese started to open his eyes and looked up at his

father.

Castle shifted Reese to one arm and began to walk around the nursery. He came to stand in front of the window.

It was at that moment Kate was standing at the entrance of the nursery with a towel on her head having taken a shower.

Castle carrying Reese, he slowly walked over to his wife. Castle smiled and pressed a kiss to her soft cheek.

"I do hope you realize Reese is going to be spoiled if you keep this up Rick?"

"I rather spoiled him unlike when Alexis was a little baby, most children don't even have that in there lives Kate."

"Rick." She said his name slower, heavier. "What is it?"

"I am just feeling sorry for myself again, Along with the fact Kate, I really don't know how raise a son, since my father was never around."

"That my be Rick, but you learn by trial and error, it's what I have been doing with Reese, and it will continued to do so until the day I die an old lady."

He chuckled. "Come on I will put Reese back to bed, I need to finish up the chapter I was working on, I will them see if your interested in wanting to watch a movie after wards."

"Sure, anything for and our son."........


	7. Chapter 7

"Thank god, it's Saturday." Kate sighed as she stepped back into office of Rick's to watch the movie. Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back, it wasn't one of her favorites, but she will watch it any way to snuggle next to her husband having made the popcorn.

It was close to ten at night and she was able to check on Reese after he had fallen asleep finally.

Rick turned around to find Kate sitting down with her arms crossed. Waiting for him to start the movie, as Castle started to think different things.

He thought to himself, getting lost. Rick's mind then went with her taking the reigns, Kate being in control of the remote. Rick was becoming entirely aroused at the thought.

"Castle?" Kate called, noticing him sitting there with a bit of drool sliding down his mouth. "Castle? Rick!" 

That shook him. "Huh? What?" He looked at her. "What's wrong?"

She smirked. "You kind of zoned out on me there, you all right?"

The truth was Kate knew exactly what he had been picturing in his mind, because she pictured it, too, and, from what she could tell, he was surely aroused. Very aroused. So was she.

"I am fine." He said, trying to distract himself from his dirty thoughts.

Kate looked at him for a moment. "Okak." She said slowly.

After an hour of watching the movie relaxing laying down now in Rick's lap, she tells him, she's hungry. And not the type of hungry coming from her stomach...

Rick leaped up from his spot on the couch. "Food's here, Kate!"

She laughed at him before getting up to sit now in his lap to have her lightly kissing him on his lips tasting her and the vanilla shampoo she used in her hair.

He pleaded. "Shall we go to the bedroom or shower to have my food this evening?"

"No, get up and close the door and lock it Rick, I will show you how to eat your dinner without using napkins." He was in a little bit confused with her statement, but who cares, when he was going to have sex with his beautiful wife for movie night. 

Afterwards Rick pulled her even closer to him, her body molding perfecting into his.

"Thank god for movie night!" Rick said before starting his action........


	8. Chapter 8

You would think he would be over it. He has nightmares about disappearing and the shooting inside of the loft.

It's funny, in a way because he had thought he was over it. He tries to get over it with starting to work out at the gym once a week. Kate had thought it was a good idea at the time.

He prefers the slow, painful burn of the dumb bells, the cold and metallic clang of the weights dropping back onto their racks, when he was finished, the simple pride he gets from lifting his personal best at his age. He's not vein, but he doesn't mind the way his arms of his t-shirts get tighter.

Lifts and weights, that's his work out routine pure and simple. Kate was very proud of him, as one day she had brought Reese with her to show his father, even though he not knowing what was going on with his father.

He didn't know why the nightmares had started up, but they have. The first time was three nights after movie night watching Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back. He doesn't know why he had them to wake up seating. And to have Kate worried a great deal. However for Castle, he remembered every details of the dreams/nightmares, etched into his memory with pain and fear.

Running though the forest with his men from the Elite group, between switching to the hail of bullets in the air inside of the loft. Beckett shooting back at Caleb Brown, she is shot, as she stumbles falling back onto the floor, her hair flying.

Bullets flying past at a slow motion.

The spray of blood.

The first time it's him, second hers and then seeing Alexis laying next to them. The latter is infinitely worse.

Beckett even suggested he should try speaking with Dr. Burke about the dream again, but he opted against it for the moment.

This night he was sitting in the nursery watching his son asleep like a true champion, after he was working at his P.I. office seven hours with Haley and Alexis. Case load has been some what heavy the past few months.

Since the shooting and with Reese being born, he was only able to consult on five cases for the 12th precinct, for which he was happy about, but since his wife was going back to work next week, maybe he will be able to consult further.

Reese is going to have plenty of people around him to watch out, while Kate is back to work.

After saying good night to his son, and finding hisw wife in the kitchen making a late night snack.

"Hey, how is Reese?" She says before munching on her chicken salad sandwich.

"Sleeping like a true champion Kate." he says with a wry grin.

"I just hope there won't be any more nightmares." While she gently hands him the card for Dr. Burke just in case. "Thanks."

He goes to sit at the counter helping her setting up. After awhile after eating, they are together snuggled up in bed, there is just that snuggling before falling asleep finally without nightmares............


	9. Chapter 9

It would seem Richard Castle continued to keep having nightmares after all, he wasn't able to let go of them anyway. Kate was worried after he came from checking on Reese a week later, he had dark circles under his eyes. This had to stop, so Beckett decided to take action despite his protests.

"Julie, this is Kate Beckett Castle speaking, I need to make an appointment with Dr. Burke for my husband Richard Castle, if possible."

"Mrs Castle I have an opening for tomorrow morning for ten a.m., please have Mr. Castle called in the morning to confirm before coming over to his office."

"I will let him know Julie when I speak with him in a little while, thank you for your time."

Castle was at the 12th precinct finishing up a short meeting with inspector Victoria Gates to work on a murder investigation, he would be going out in the field, when he is asked by Ryan and Esposito, the meeting wasn't long as Gates hands him the file to be taken home.

He thanked her before finally arriving home with his wife sitting at the counter with her laptop doing some type of work. He walks over to her placing a quick kiss on her cheek before taking a deep breath, she could see he was tired. This was going to be taxing and she knew it. She took a big gulp of air and looked deep into the ocean of cobalt blue eyes that had become as necessary to her as oxygen before starting.

"Rick, before you say a word, I am very worried about you, I called to make an appointment for you to speak with Dr. Burke tomorrow morning, he's going to be able to help you with what is going on this time around."

"All right Kate, I will do this, I can't keep this up at this rate, Reese needs his father right now, not someone that is a complete mess both mentally and physically." Castle nodded in response, not saying anything further.

"Good Babe, you need to call in the morning around 9.a.m. to confirm since your appointment is for Ten o' clock a.m. with Dr. Burke."

"I love you Kate." Kate groaned. "I love you as well, Babe, come on go into the shower to relax, I will be there shortly after I take a quick check on our son."

////////

The next morning Castle had confirmed his apartment with Dr. Burke, and showed up on time to see Dr. Burke waiting for him.

"Come on in Mr. Castle, please sit, we have a great deal to discuss."

Dr. Burke stood beside his chair and watched him sit down in his chair. So Richard Castle was back. He watched closely as the writer fidgeted in his chair.

"Mr. Castle, how are you this morning?" Dr. Burke held out his hand to gestured him to relax. "Thank you for coming today."

"Rick, please call me Rick." He shook the Doctor's hand. "Since it's been awhile, please tell me what is going on again to bring you back here?" The doctor asked, picking up his tablet onto his lap and pulling out of his coat pocket.

"I started having nightmares again, and I can't keep doing this with the birth of my son, he needs his father."

"What about the nightmares what are they about mostly Rick?" Dr. Burke asked.

"About my disappearance and my time in Thailand with the Elite group and the shooting in the loft, otherwise I have no idea what prompt this Doc?"

"Is it possible your still worried that the Loksat organization still might go after you, Kate and your family to have all this on your mind, and why the dreams?"

Rick grimaced and look down at his hands.

Dr. Burke looked at Rick to see he was confused look on his face.

"I think it would be possible my mind is telling me a signal to relax and not worry any further, I just assume why the nightmares in the first place."

Rick stopped fidgeting and looked at the doctor with wide eyes and groaned. "I have been so frustrated because of what happened at the loft, I have been racking my brain to try and figure out what's changed."

"It would seem something has Rick." Dr. Burke said calmly.

He nodded and just got up from the chair in front of the doctor. " I will talk to you another time, I will let you know if the nightmares stop, but for now I have a job to do out in the field with Ryan and Esposito out in the field for an murder investigation."

"Good luck with that Rick, please call me when you have more time to speak with me."

"I will Dr. Burke next time.......


	10. Chapter 10

When Castle arrived at the precinct after talking with Dr. Burke.

Esposito had ran Castle down in the break room to discuss the case. It would seem that Castle was being asked to play poker with there suspects at the down down stripper bar, to have Castle's eyes lite up, for where there suspect did worked having to find the body in the Hudson river.

"Dude, are you interested in playing poker, we need you with your expertise on how to cheat with those involved in killing Anthony Kempter aged 29, since you read the file." Esposito asked sarcastically, making a face while holding out a deck of cards.

"Espo, you have a problem with me being on the case, since it was Gates that did asked me, as with Ryan?" While he peaks at the marked cards anyway.

It's at the moment Ryan walks over to say. "Good your here, we have a opening for you at the stripper bar to be playing with a group of six tomorrow evening, we will need to have you wired up to the hilt like the last time, just be sure you don't screw up, since we have no idea in what or who we are dealing with at this point." He says coldly with his statement.

"Castle grins before thinking of the words he was going to be using.

While shuffling the cards. "All right Ryan, what time do you need me to wire me up?" Castle exclaims.

" Four o' clock two blocks from the address at the Burger King, meet us in from of the restaurant, got it Castle?" "Esposito said before moving over to his computer terminal to show Castle. Esposito looks across from computer at his partner, raised his shoulder. "What?"

Ryan continued to shake his head, his eyes shifting over at Castle looking at the information in front of him showing some of the players, he is going to be dealing with tomorrow night.

"Can you save this for me and copy it, I will show it to Kate at the loft, she is going to freak out when she sees me playing for real keeps.

"Maybe not, she is probably used to it by now, however she has Reese to worry about right now, plus the fact Captain Beckett will be coming back to work on Monday." Espo groans before going over to the computer room to get some more desks to copy the information.

"What's his problem Kevin?" Castle asked softly so no one would have to hear the conversation.

"Hormones Castle, Sung is into her sixth month of pregnancy, he's not been getting much sleep of late, I gathered." Ryan chuckled silently.

"Sounds familiar for when Kate was at that point of her pregnancy, well no matter I will be ready for tomorrow night, I will be sure to bring plenty of cash with me for the stake out."

Ryan smirks before answering his phone. It was some one calling with a tip for another case, while Esposito hands him the disk and leaves to head on home.

Hopefully he would be able to have a proper night's rest after speaking with Dr. Burke earlier.

Chapter 11th up next


	11. Chapter 11

Kate wasn't exactly happy about tomorrow night, she had to get Alexis, along with the nanny to watch Reese, when she goes to supervise the stakeout with permission from Victoria Gates.

No way in hell she was going to have him do this on his own, she would be going to dress up like a hooker she played awhile back for a drug/steroid operation.

Though Castle knew she would be having this type of reaction, when he had told her about the stripper bar in the first place.

"Did Esposito say how long it may take with the case?" She asked fuming after asking the nanny about Reese in the nursery.

"He didn't say Kate, but how long it may take, I need to do this, to figure out who exactly is involved with the killing."

"I hope not Rick, because the longer the case lasts, the worst it gets looking for the suspect, you know that Babe."

"True." Kissing her on the cheek to make amends with his wife.  
//////

The next night Ryan, Esposito along with Kate Beckett were being wired up for the stake out, but in her case she will be walking around the bar for any signs, while Castle had already say down at the table having been asked to join them.

Castle made sure everything was working in regard to the video camera and ear piece.

He was wearing a multi colored striped shirt having taken off his blue jacket, while placing his cash in front of him to turn into chips to bet.

Each man placed there bets, while the dealer, shuffling the deck.

Castle turned his wrist to look at the time , along with the camera sending the feed to the stake out truck with Ryan and Esposito.

"Ante up." The dealer barked. "We're playing with a limit of $100.00 to start."

Castle looked around the table, a classic Castle expression on his face.

He already had black jack, when the dealer placed his card down, while the dealer went over 21. "You won Mr. Rook."

Using his persona Jamieson Rook. It was obvious these guys didn't know the character or else he would be in trouble.

His next couple of cards he would up bluffing with his bets. "I could be bluffing, you know Mr. Deeds." Talking to the player on his right.

"Oh, I think I' d know if you were bluffing." Mr. Deeds replied while scanning the faces of the players around him.

Castle looked side ways at him. "Really?"

"Really."

With his bet, since the dealer and the others folded. Castle won with 20, while Mr. Deeds only had 19 despite the oddness of the game, since it was the dealer having made up the rules.

Castle grabbed at his winnings. "Okak!" The dealer interrupted. The dealer place the first round of cards on the table, it was straight black jack this time.

Castle had a ten showing as with the dealer, while Mr. Deeds showed a eight, along with the various other cards by the players around the table.

Again the dealer went over, while Castle won again with black jack to win another hand, as with getting strange looks. All eyes turned towards Castle, but he over looked it for now.

But in the meantime Angel aka Kate Beckett walked in looking for action with her body language given off to those inside the stripper bar. Atmosphere inside was electric for the most part.

She was able to find the poker/blackjack table with Jamieson Rook, and it would seem he was winning, it was going to be an interesting evening entirely along with being erotic.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ok Rook, are you interested with raising the limit of the bets?" The dealer says, while he nods at Mr. Deeds for approval. While Castle caught it, as with the gang in the truck for the stake out.

Angel looked on. Rook saw her watching him and the players. Mr. Deeds was watching this. "Mr. Rook it seems you have an audience."

Rook looked over at Angel, while he looks over with his eyes, suddenly feeling like he was losing control of the evening.

Rook answered the dealer. "Any limit I would be happy with if this is fine with everyone at the table?"

Mr. Deeds agreed with the others. While the dealer started to shuffle the cards, while everyone again placed all of their bets.

They picked up their first card. Castle looks at his card and smiles. He had an ace already. While the dealer threw out the rest to each of the players for the second round. Castle is grinning like the cheshire cat in ALICE IN WONDERLAND.

"That smile of yours is creepy Rook, keep that up and I may just leave."

Mr. Deeds said very serious with his overall tone.

"I understand Mr. Deeds, I keep my smile to myself, and for that one watching me, I will have her come over to join me, maybe she will give me further luck."

When Rook called her over to went into her little act. First off she sat down in his lap to kiss him hard on the lips to shock the hell out of him, along with everyone else raising their eye brows.

"Come on Rook, I wanna be your little lucky charm." She says in all seriousness.

Castle's gaze positioning her still demeanor and causing erotic chills to run down his spine.

As they brush shoulders.

They start playing again.

The next hand goes to Castle again. He can hardly contain himself. Mr. Deeds wins next, along with two others. Since the dealer kept losing for which was not good for the house.

"Good boy Rook." She kisses him again, while placing a hard kiss on his lips and her hand on his groin to have everyone chuckling at the sight. Castle's jaw drops as her actions washes over him. He decides to do a shocking move even for him. He goes to bite at her left nipple to have him saying sorry in her ear.

"Down Rook, we can finish this later at my place." She says as she places her hand on his shoulder to keep him seated. She laughs at his eagerness.

A Few hours later. The game was going to be ending. The dealer had announced this was the last hand of the evening. Mr. Deeds, Rook and two others won a great deal of money for the evening.

They were now some what closer with the investigation, and Rook's patience.......


	13. Chapter 13

After what his wife did at the stripper bar, his hormones were going off the scale.

While they had arrived after talking with Ryan and Esposito in the truck to discuss what happened inside, she was chomping at the bit to get her hands on her husband any place she can.

But first she needed to be sure Reese was taken care of first before her pleasure.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Rick stated, a smug grin on his lips as the door to the shower shut closed and a pair of slender but strong arms wrapped around his middle.

Centering kisses along his soaked back and shoulders, Beckett let the steam and hot water engulf her, as she rested her cheek directly between her shoulder blades, the chill on her breath causing goose bumps to pucker on his skin.

"Reese needed to be changed." She simply replied, her hands splayed out in his abs, her fingers dancing across the muscles as she held him to her, not wanting to let him go. "I finished as fast as I could, our son was needing attention."

"Our son." He mumbled under his breath.

Rubbing small circles with her index fingers, Kate followed the thin line of hair that ran down his naval, before her hand traveled lower and grasped him fully hard in her hand. "I see you couldn't wait to get started Castle."

Castle chuckled, turning in her arms and pushing her against the cold tiles, Kate's breath immediately catching in her throat as she saw the "Lust" and arousal swimming in his darkened blue eyes. Now that she could clearly see his face, she gulped audibly as her eyes took in every single inch of him.

"God, he was all man. And he was all hers including when she sat in hi slap at the stripper bar and table. "How erotic!"

His tongue slipped out, sliding across her moist lips and begging for entrance, and then she opened to him....

His large hand slide from her hips to her torso, the move sending a tingle up and down Kate's spine as she centered to kiss his eager mouth. In one fluid motion, Castle picked her up and encircled his strong arms around her waist. Long legs immediately found their way around his waist, feet pressing against his taut ass and pushing him against her.

Her moist center come in direct contact with his straining erection, earning a double moan from them both. Castle moaned loudly as Kate backed her hips against his, desperately trying to create more friction between their bodies.

She was so wet and ready.

"Screw me, Babe." Pleading...

And Castle, never being the one to disobey his wife, did as told and thrust hard into her, his length becoming buried deep inside of her.

It took a few seconds to get used to his size before she was meeting him. Thrust for thrust.

With the two becoming one.

"I don't want to stop Kate." He says.

"Then don't, keep on with your thrusting inside of me, I need to feel all of you right to my very core...."

And he did..........


	14. Chapter 14

Oasis Stripper Bar late that same evening.

Mr. Deeds was counting the receipts for the evening for those customers having paid by credit card. It was a excellent evening for the bar, along with the card games.

He was thinking back to Mr. Rook and his winning. He was just plain lucky, since the dealer was told not to cheat for the evening. Along with the threat he had given to him. He was serious for when he told Rook about having to walk away from the card table with his smirk/altitude.

When his boss came in from the alley way of the stripper bar, he asked on how everything went with the card game, he was involved with the requested/invited players.

"What about Mr. Rook, how much did he win for the night" He asked with curiosity for when it comes to money.

"Ten thousand dollars for the evening, along with myself, Dawson and Elridge, the other three lost there shirts to have IOU'S owed to us."

"Just be sure you collect those IOU'S or you know what is to be done Jack." It was obvious he wasn't please with the outcome, including when it involves murder. "Do you hear me Jack?"

"I do sir, I will put the word out on those three, I do hope nothing will come out of it, they will be able to pay back there loans with interest." He replied while taking a sip of his drink on the table next to his computer terminal.  
////////////

Some time during the night, the nanny Andrea hearing Reese cry on the monitor went down stairs to check on him, but she found Mr. Castle holding Reese in his arms singing to him very softly to surprise her.

"Mr. Castle, is Reese all right?" While walking over to take a look at him.

"He's fine, I changed him quickly, but you could heat up his bottle."

" Yes, sir, I will go get it now, How are you feeling Mr. Castle?"

"Tired, but I will be fine with more sleep." He was still very much excited from the evening, along with his time with wife in the shower earlier.

Once they had reached the bedroom they both had fallen asleep in each other arms, but broke apart without even realizing it.

Andrea brought in the bottle, while Castle took it from her hand to feed his son taking ten minutes.

"There you go son, your all set for the evening, sleep tight my little man." He chuckled as with Andrea.

Placing him back onto his crib for where his son feel back to sleep right away.

"Good night." He says to Andrea before going back to the bedroom to find his wife sitting up in bed.

"Was he hungry Rick?" She asked with a wry grin.

"Changed him and gave his bottle, he fell asleep quickly Kate, and what about yourself, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, but I could use to have my husband back in my arms to snuggle."

"Really snuggle!, is that I am only good for?" He smiles at her before closing and locking the bedroom door.

Taking off his Robe, black tee shirt leaving only his boxers on to show his biceps and abs to have her licking her lips at the sight.

"Hey Rook, are you ready for another round, I know, I am going to pay for it in the morning?"

Chapter 15 up next


	15. Chapter 15

What had she been thinking, between the sex and letting go. That question intrigued insistently at the corner of her mind, exasperated, even as she easily answered it herself.

When she said that, she wanted to go for another round after spending it earlier at the stripper bar, the shower and now this. She had made sure Andrea was asleep, along with her son.

"Kate, I found the perfect place for us, I mean, in the walk in closet, it's going to be interesting to see how quiet we both can be without getting loud in the process.

"Seriously, it's going to be quiet?"

So, she hadn't listened carefully enough with his energy for this time of night.

Castle was sitting on the edge of the bed ready to try his idea, plus wanting to place a blind fold over her eyes only to enhance the sensation of what he's going to be doing to her.

"Kate, think of it this way, it's almost like playing a game of sorts and your it." He looked up, startled. "What's wrong, Kate?"

"Nothing, it's going to be different that's for sure Rick." She bent further to interrupt him with a quick and dirty kiss. "Yes, castle, I am willing to try it."

His eyes set up with the realization and darkened with desire.

He grabbed her hand. He reached for her robe pulling her into the walk in closet with the blind fold in his hand.

Before placing the blind fold, he pulled her robe entire off to have her completely nude, while placing the blind fold over her eyes and moving her into the closet...This is going to be fun for Castle mumbled under his breath...

Inside when Castle came up from behind her, wrapping his arm around her bare waist, she was surprised to feel his obvious erection to naked body as with his.

He swept her strands of hair aside to kiss her along the neck leaving a hickey, the tip of his tongue darting out to connect under neath the blind fold with her ear lobe, just before he took it between his teeth.

Straddling her slim body standing while pouring oils that he had left inside onto his hand rubbing to enter her clit and anus to have her nerves contract from his touch.

Her core already excited, and completely wet from what Castle was doing. Then he began the slow glide across the peaks and valleys. She squirmed when he caress the curve of her ass. Letting her open to him with such intimacy, caused a wave of excitement to course through her body.

While feeling his erection pressed against her so tightly. He parted her with his fingers, sliding it slowly now slick clit, as she shivered.

With her legs nudged apart, along with telling her to hold onto him, as he has her against back wall, while he enters her roughly, when he buried himself inside her, it was delightful, their mingled quiet moans celebrated sensation.

Castle began to rock his hips into her, as she is holding on for dear life, with every stroke, before plunging deep once again and again. He built up a steady rhythm, careful to move slowly than normal so that the wet sound of joining skin.

She didn't have much leverage in her current position, but met his thrusts with as much strength she could muster. Along with her moans, as his hand came over to cover her mouth to keep it quiet, at least, she thought it was quiet. 

She was on the brink, he was filling her so perfectly, repeatedly strumming her vagina wall at the G-Spot, and she knew orgasm was going to shatter her. Castle knew it, too, and he again slid his hand over her mouth to muffle her cries, keeping clear of her nose so that she could breath with no trouble.

And with one final thing to do, he tightly squeezed one of her hard nipples to continued on with her orgasm, as with his to spill his seed inside of her.


	16. Chapter 16

He wasn't done with her just yet. After taking off the blind fold. Pulling her mouth away from him, Kate rests her forehead at Castle's neck and huffs out a deep breath, her cheeks all aglow. Still cradling his hand, she lets the orgasm she had to carry her along tugging at her body.

They had just made out big time in all places a walk-in-closet, and she didn't regret it one bit, because the touch of his mouth is narcotic drugging her.

Right now, she wants to keep him close as they can get in the closet.

Lifting up to him, Kate presses a careful kiss to his jaw and tilts her head, arching a eye brow. " You know of any other places, so we can continue?"

"Not at the moment." Castle's hands leave the cage of her ribs and he drops one to take hers, knitting their fingers together at the knuckles.

She was still excited while trying to calm her breathing. Some of her desperation must be evident in her voice because Castle leans in to her mouth again, his kiss hot and bruising, along with sending a flair of  
yearning through her. Apparently he's not wasting any more time again.

Because his hand goes directly right on down to her core to tug hard at it. How much can she take? She has never been though this much torture, even when they were first together before getting married.

" Fuck, Rick, Please." She grunts, palming his ass to drag his hips closer to hers, Castle slides two fingers inside her feeling the wetness again, bring his hand up to taste her. 

"You are so fucking hot, Kate!" His palm is providing this delicious friction against her clit and Kate's knees suddenly just gave up on her. Kate moans as loud as she dares and rocks her hips hard into him, laughing when he seems to finally remember exactly where his hand is and themselves.

She takes hold of his straining erection. Kate wraps the fingers of one hand around him and starts moving, a little twist on the end of her slide that makes him choke out her name.

He groans out, as Kate hollows her cheeks and sucks, until finally.

"I am gonna come."

"I want you to, now!"

"I want you to come in my mouth this time, Castle." She says, and then she closes her eyes and forward and wraps her lips around him.

Taking him inside until he hits the back of her throat and then she swallows. He curses again when his orgasm finally hits the base of her throat taking in every drop of his semen, to be licking her lips at the taste of him this time..........


	17. Chapter 17

Castle and Kate were totally exhausted after the sessions they had in the shower and the walk-in-closet. When she had come out with her husband, now smirking his head off, she went to look at her neck in front of the mirror to find two hickeys, one on each other.

It really wasn't his fault having to be in the heat of passion, yes, as she had pointed out. She would have to cover them up, while she was out working at the precinct, and elsewhere.

Before heading for the shower, she was going to out to check on Reese, but Rick stopped her. " We will both go, for now on we do things together." He said with her having to be mildly surprised. Especially tonight. Anyway, the hickeys were there to remain her of his love for her and for Reese, their love child.

Walking into the nursery hand in hand, they found there son on his side sucking his thumb sound asleep. In a soft whispered in her husband's ear. "Rick, can you take a picture of Reese with your camera phone, he's just so beautiful sleeping like that?"

Castle slowly walks out to head back to the bedroom for look for his phone, having been left on the side of his bed on the dresser. He goes to pick it up, making sure it was working to be used. He walks back out very quietly making sure his robe is tied. He wasn't finish with his wife just yet, even though he had said that earlier.

Even if he had to make it up to her in a day or more, since he has to finish up with the case and probably more card games at the Oasis stripper bar.

Everything is different, ever since Rose was born. Everything. Ever since the shooting in the loft, she is more carefree with her movements. She 's more than comfortable right now. She has an emotional warmth that seeps through her bones, settles deep into her soul and smooths over the jagged edges this is inside there.

It's a sweet flow of joy and love rushing through her veins, while waiting for Castle to return with his phone, as she looks at her son Reese peaceful as ever.

Castle walks in quietly to stand next to his wife, taking out the phone from his side centering the phone to take three shots of Reese, before softly saying good night.

Once back in the bed room she wants to say something. "Castle." He shushes her. 

"Come on we are going back into the shower."

A shiver runs through her, when the stubble scrapes over her chin, and she bits at his lips when he chuckles. Tugging on it until he hisses and she released it with a satisfied grin on his face........


	18. Chapter 18

Closes the shower door behind her, as the glass rattles a little. All of a sudden she was getting her fair share of sex, after running away from her husband for when she was looking for Loksat with Vikram.

Now that Vikram is out of the picture, along with Loksat and Caleb Brown, she do anything she pleases now within limits.

Passion flaring hot in her chest, as Castle opens the shower door to come in. As he has that smirk on that face of his again, she committed herself, since he arches his brow to get a good look at his wife under the spray soaking up.

"I am not here to hurt you, only to please you, Kate, if you feel this way, then we both will stop this entire affair right now."

" And what about you?" She adds before taking the shampoo to wash her hair.

"I want to continue on Kate loving love for all it's worth." He says.

"All right Rick, we will continue." While taking hold of his cock in his hand. As she teases the tip of the base, sending unbearable ache between her wet core.

He pushes her against the back of the tiles rather roughly. Kate growls, while grabbing hard his cock and taking it inside of her mouth all the way to have her moan.

Castle tries to breath, she continues to suck hard to have him her head and placing it further at the base of her throat, pulling her hair.

He chokes from the sensation, as Castle's hands clamp around the bones of her hips in an iron grip now, but he tells her to pull out, so that he can enter her wet core. She obeys him. As his hard member is waiting to enter, she lifts her leg to have the support against him, while she cups his cheeks scraping her nails to make her mark on him.

His lust of her body takes over, he pushes rather roughly into her, to have her curse out from the sharpness of the thrust. She was feeling it, with the friction of him rubbing his fingers over the nub. She wasn't able to stop jerking her body from the thrusting of going in and out.

"Don't stop, please go harder Babe!" She hardly breathes, nearly gasping when he fingers her ass, and placing them inside without using the lube to have her arch in pain from her swollen anus.

He doesn't stop, he pushes his fingers deeper to have her moan further tilting her head further against the back of the tiles.

Castle cries out when she grabs his balls really hard, when he is thrusting so hard, she feels him fully, as she leans back with her hands around his neck now, arching just enough to distract him, but it wasn't working.

Feeling his cock going girth and the heat. Castle looked a little sheepish, before grabbing one of her breast to suck at it harder and squeezing. "Tell me Kate, how it feels?" He urged pushing in against her again and over again.

"It's so exciting Rick, I love you with all of my heart." A silent so deep..."Oh, Kate." Before finally!

He was shaking from his orgasm, his cock starting to drip on her and himself letting his climax over whelm him.


	19. Chapter 19

Beckett was done. It had happened so fast with Castle getting what he wanted in the first place. And just from the look on his face was one of true love and wonderment. And she was utterly terrified after all this intimacy between them and she was willing to surrender to him.

"Kate." He replied, tentatively slipping a hand around her waist to see if she was fine. "Castle, please give me a moment, I am still recovering." He blinked, glanced back down to place a hand over the side of her rib cage at reassure her.

Rick cleared his throat and released her gingerly guiding her out of the shower after turning off the spray giving her a towel to dry themselves off.

Before moving her into the bedroom. Kate sat down taking a deep breath before saying. "I am starved, I need to make something quick before going to sleep."

"Good idea Kate, I will go check on Reese before before anything else, by the way did I hit the spot with you?" He smirks with the question before leaving quickly closely his robe tightly after putting on his blue tee-shirt and shorts.

Kate didn't asked him to elaborate, only buttoning her night gown up before moving into the middle of the kitchen, hiding herself for the moment with her head buried into the frig.

She swallowed and offered a little shrug of her shoulders, thinking about the entire evening. She was still throbbing all over, but she won't say a word to him about it, since he's probably in the state as herself.

A moment later he comes back over to go behind the counter. "He's out cold, like some people should be."

"And we will be once we are done here." He says with a wry grin.

She felt herself blush at her statement. She shook her head.

Castle caught this from his wife. He huffed a surprised chuckle into her crown and stroked a hand down to her spine. The warmth of his embrace and the continuing caress of fingers down to caused her mind to go hazy, she whispers to him.

"I am exhausted Rick, I can't continue on."

"Then don't Kate." He says softly. After 20 minutes of feeding there faces, they lay together while she is in his arms before falling off to sleep in contentment...


	20. Chapter 20

It was the next day. It was ten o' clock in the morning Castle had already checked in with the nanny in regard to his son. He was being taken care of as he walked in after the night he had.

Along with receiving a phone call from detective Ryan about showing up at the Oasis stripper bar with another session of card, as anything goes once more.

And now the only thing standing in Castle's way would be his wife walking into his office next store to the nursery. Between finishing the latest chapter and leaving the deck of cards out on his desk, along with a smug looking Beckett.

The boys called twenty minutes ago, they want me there for this evening." Castles lets out a yawn with Beckett leans over to take the cards to tease him, giving him a look down her night gown.

"Do you want me there this evening?" She teases her eyes sparkling with mischief. Of she notices where his eyes are trained, she doesn't let on.

"Why Angel, I would want you there in my lap anytime day or night." She places the deck of cards after glancing at them.

"All right Rook, I will be there in a more erotic setting to knock off your socks and them some."

"You can knock off my socks any time, Angel, but for now I need to finish this last paragraph before submitting the chapter to Gina."

////////

Meanwhile at the Oasis Stripper Bar

Mr. Deeds was going over the guest list joining him at the card table this evening. While he saw that Rook's name, he was going to be playing with someone that has a great deal of cunning and personality, it's going to be an interesting evening once again.

He was yawning after a late night at the bar. Nothing like the other night, but at least the bar was doing well overall, along with the fact the three IOU'S having been collected with interested.

He was indeed happy for that fact instead of finding there bodies in the bows of the Hudson River. He smiled to himself in his office having to be quiet without the interruptions.  
//////////

Just before Castle left to meet up with the boys to go over last minute details before going into the bar.

He was able to check on his son having to be getting a wash up by his wife in the small basin for which Reese was enjoying a great deal.

After she was done, she handed him over to the nanny to be taken back into the nursery and put down for a nap.

While Castle just before leaving, Kate was trying on dresses to see what will fit her persona for this evening. She was only in her push up bra and tong when Castle came in to ogle at her.

"Don't even try it Rick, you need to leave and I need to figure out what to wear."

"You wound me Beckett." But he goes up to her anyway pushing her up against the door after closing it to have his tongue delves into her mouth, when she lets out a contented sigh and he reluctantly gives her a searing kiss for her to remain her for this evening.

While he lingers over her breasts unbuttoning her bra from the front to have them pop out. "Something for to remind you for this evening." Taking just one breast squeezing and tugging at the nipple to have her moan out. Before stopping his actions pushing her to the side and then leaving.

To have her shake her head in disgust. "Really the nerve of him hanging me like this." before she decides to finish what she was doing in the first place.


	21. Chapter 21

She was still stewing after finding the right dress to wear for the card game, a low cut red/black sequin dress way above the knee to show off her lovely long legs. She would be wearing a very sheer tong underneath to give a little bit of a show for everyone and Castle.

Shaking her head, Beckett began getting ready her stuff with her purse, while waiting on Haley and Alexis to arrive from the office to watch little Reese. While the nanny will be going home for the evening, as per her contract with the company she works for. She went into the nursery before she left to make sure Reese was just fine. 

Andrea looks up after changing Reese's little tiny diaper.

It was at that moment after walking back out from the nursery, she heard the front door open of the loft with Haley and Alexis walking in to see Kate Beckett in her dress, to have Haley whistle. "Good god, lady, who are you trying to impress this evening?" She asked walking over to her before heading on over to the kitchen counter.

"No one in general Haley." She lied, Alexis knew it as with Haley. "You will everything you need in the frig with his bottles, when he does wake up, Andrea will be leaving in a few minutes, so your going to be on your own until Castle and I finally come home, understand?, if you run into a problem Alexis, you can always call Jenny with any questions, she knows that she might be expecting a phone call some time later." She says with a wry grin to tease them both.

Alexis gave her a dirty look, but she really didn't mean it. "I understand Kate, but if we run into a problem, we will be sure to call Jenny, now I suggest Kate, you get moving before my dad has a heart attack not expecting to see you sitting there in his lap like a true hooker." She and Haley chuckled.

"Thanks a great deal Alexis, I will go now, I have everything with me I will need, hopefully this investigation will be over soon." She smiled before closing the door behind her.

Haley says to Alexis. "She is going to be needing all of the help she can get, including when she has to deal with your father and his altitude."

"I realize that Haley, but dad is dad, and he will always be that way until the day he dies as an old man."


	22. Chapter 22

"All right Ryan, I am here, we need to get this moving along." Castle walked into the truck to get himself wired up for the card game with Mr. Deeds and the rest of the players.

Castle smirked while being inside, while he was taking out the deck of cards from his coat pocket. Ryan is able to watched Castle closely, inwardly smirking himself, and hopefully he will probably win again this evening.

"All right detective, I am ready to go. " Castle says. Sitting his deck of cards down after a moment of thought. He doesn't want to get caught with them in case Mr. Deeds decides to do a shake down on the players.

"Remember Castle try not to win too much or else the club would think your cheating or something." Esposito expressed some what concerned even though not really caring either way he wins or loses.

Castle frowns at Esposito before checking the camera one more time placed on his stick pin tie, and his ear piece down deep within.

"All right Castle your all set, just try not talking too much please, we just need to gather up further information on the player Mr. Deeds and who just might be his inside man from the bar." Ryan added. "It's a dangerous situation, so please just be careful is all I asked of you, Castle."

"I will be, I will have my lucky charm showing up this evening." He says before smirking and getting out of the truck to walk down to the stripper club in all of his glory.

When he had arrived there was a line out the door to get into the Oasis Stripper club, but since the bouncer was looking for Rook, he was able to let him in with a " GO AHEAD IN THE GAME IS ABOUT TO BEGIN SOON."

"Thanks, I am ready as ever." He says to the large bouncer before walking in with the air of excitement, music was being played loudly with it being piped in throughout the speakers, along with the strip dancers doing there usual thing for the customers, along with shelling out a great deal of monies for their services.

Castle walks upstairs to be joined by the other players, in the waiting area before they are going to be told to finally sit down at the card table, as with eight other different types of card games, roulette, craps and two other types of games to bet on. 

A great deal of money is going to be exchanged this evening between the dealers and most of all the players.

The only thing Castle could do is either lose a little at first to make him a honest man or win big later depending on the type of mood Mr. Deeds will be in when his "Lucky Charm" Angel does finally show up.


	23. Chapter 23

Once all of the players were settled into their seats, the poker game would be starting up with the dealer saying anything goes with no limit this evening. While raising everyone eye brow including Castles.

He didn't have to worry, he had brought enough cash with him to keep him going for a long while.

Richard Castle sat back in his chair and looked around the table. "So." He said, resting his elbows on the back of the chair. "The ski is the limit this evening?"

While the seven players sat under the warm glow of the light hanging over head, the rest of the other tables were basically the same.

Castle, himself was feeling mellow for the middle of June, along with the gracious amounts of great whiskey on the side of him having been delivered by the hostess for all of the players, plus several imported beers for which Mr. Deeds had in front of him before moving them to the side.

Mr. Deeds was the first to speak before asking the dealer to start. "So tell me Mr. Rook, where is your "Lucky Charm" this evening?"

Castle had an amused expression on his face, as he watched the players ante up with there bets before receiving there first cards.

Before answering Rook shrugged, tipping the last of his whiskey into his mouth to burn in his throat and stomach. "She will be here later, after she called me earlier, she would be showing up this evening to sit in my lap."

"That's nice to know Mr. Rook, the house could stand to win after all of the money you won the other night." Mr. Deeds says devilish in his voice.

Rook leaned back in the chair, since he didn't replied to his statement taking the opportunity to study his card having to be a ten showing with his first card. While tapping his knuckles on the table top to ask for other card, to stay at 20, while all of the other players including Mr. Deeds stayed as well, with the dealer having gone over with taking a fifth card to have everyone happy for a beginning.

Castle joked a little to have everyone laugh at him, while Mr. Deeds said he would buy a round of drinks for all of the players at his table.

While Castle smirked at Mr. Deeds for having to be a gracious player with the drinks as well.

"Anyone buying me a drink?" Castle looked up to see his "Lucky Charm" dressed like a true hooker, as everyone whistled at the get up she was wearing.

"Sure Angel anything for my "Lucky Charm"! Rook waved the hostess over to the table for his order. "Please let me have three whiskeys and two more scotches, here is is a fifty, take the rest as your tip for your great services." The hostess was very pleased with the large tip, along with a smirk on Castle's face, as Angel goes to sit in Castle 's lap to have him "Hot and Bothered" at first. "Mr. Deeds is it all right with you that I sit in his lap, I promised to keep my mouth shut until later?" Castle blushed at the dirty thought coming from his own wife/Angel.

"No problem Angel, it will attract more interest in the games even more so as the evening progressed." Mr. Deeds while looking at one man on his right with a look that was not really pleased at all.

"Thanks." Angel says sitting on his lap quietly while the hostess came over with the drinks, but asked the others before going back over to the bar.

She was able to take out a new pad to write on making a list of orders from the rest of the players before leaving and taking a quick look at the woman sitting on Rook's lap....

But inside truck with the cameras, Esposito and Ryan were able to catch the look from one of the players having to be sitting nearest to Mr. Deeds, it was going after all to be an interesting evening over all.


	24. Chapter 24

Castle was having a hard time trying to concentrate on his cards with Angel sitting on his lap. But he did his best watching the players in regard to there movements.

Castle was shaking his head, when he saw the dealer having an ace on the table placed up, there would be a good chance he might get an black jack. He had only a deuce showing, when his next card was dealt, he decided to fold on this hand.

Shaking her head, Beckett said a few words into his ear telling him the dealer was cheating.

He nodded in agreement with her. Mr. Deeds decided to hit as he stayed with 19, the rest of the card players stood pat as well, while the dealer did indeed have 21 to have everyone lose with the first hand accept for Castle , since he only bet fifty dollars.

It was when Angel gave a peck to Rook's cheek not saying a word, even though Esposito and Ryan watching was shaking their head at there Captain's behavior. While watching on for any signs that the dealer continued on with his cheating, there was none this time, as he was ordered to hold back until later.

Three more rounds went along with everyone winning, while the dealer was going over every time.

Angel was licking her lips, having to be taking a sip of her drink now finished, she asked Rook in his ear, she wanted another whiskey. While Castle was waving over the hostess to order more drinks, but this time around he would buy the round of drinks for everyone.

"Thanks Rook, that is very nice of you, lets play until the hostess brings the drinks over." While Mr. Deeds nodded in agreement, when the player, the very same one from the other night shook his head. "No drink for me, I have an early meeting in the morning with my firm, the drinks earlier was enough for me." He says before the dealer announces "Ante up, please before I start with the first card with each player."

Castle puts out $500.00 worth of chips, as with Dr. Deeds, the rest of the players went with $400.00 each. A great deal of money was on the table to be won.

The hostess waited behind with a tray filled with drinks, when the dealer was showing a three, while Castle has an ace, as with Mr. Deeds with a king.

Angels says softly, your going to win again. Castle, Mr. Deeds and two players won, the other three went over as with the dealer, while the pot was split between them.

It was at this moment the hostess came over with there drinks, along with whispering a few words to the man next to Mr. Deeds. "Oh, Really!, I will take care of it another time Janet."

Castle, Angel, along with Esposito and Ryan caught this on camera. Esposito said to Ryan. "Do you think we can find out what was said or get someone that can read lips?"

"I do know of someone at the precinct, I will call him right now to come here right away, there was a good chance Castle might be in trouble as with Beckett."

"I hope not, we need to inform him right now." Ryan was able to turn on the speaker of his ear piece for him to hear. "Listen Castle just nod, there is a chance your cover might of been blown, the hostess had said something to the man on Mr. Deeds right, nod if your able to understand?" He does. "Just be careful, we might have someone at the precinct that can read lips, until then please don't try anything stupid, understand? 

He nods again.


	25. Chapter 25

As soon as Ryan made the call. He thought to himself. "Castle and Beckett were in trouble no matter how you saw it, but nothing like for when Loksat and Caleb Brown were alive, this was different."

Dennison came over to Kevin Ryan. He walked over to his long time friend of ten years. "Kevin, I am here, please me this video before there is a real problem that can't be solved."

While Castle his chips stacked far out weighted the others, his victories grin annoying the hell out of Mr. Deeds, as with Angel, and three more helpings of his scotchs, he was getting too buzzed to think straight for the right barked words to come out while playing.

He exhaled in a half of thinly veiled frustration. While watching further.

Mr. Deeds was thinking to himself. "Arrogant bastard, who does he think he is anyway?" Even though he had in his coat pocket his weapon, this was not the time not the place to have a shoot out unless really provoked.

While his arms folded with his latest pot of chips and as well adding to his existing pile. " Tell me Mr. Rook, how much do you think your won so far, and don't try to hold back or become a sore loser with your answer, I would like to try for even higher stakes, if you wish, it would give me a even greater competitive advantage?"

Castle shaking his head, he went to count his chips before answering. "50,000 Mr. Deeds, I would very much like to go for higher stakes, but what about the other players?"

Of the seven only two remained at the table including Mr. Deeds connection.  
/////////

While at the precinct Dennison having to be inside the computer room kept looking at the video trying to read his lips several times, when Esposito and Ryan came back in 30 minutes later.

"Dennison what did she say to him?" Ryan asked his friend.

"This is not good at all, she said that Angel is a cop and Castle a P.I., while he said, he would take care of the matter another time."

Esposito looked at Ryan. "Come on we need to call Inspector Gates and Captain Anderson to gather up the troops and raid the place before things really get hot for those two at the club."


	26. Chapter 26

Castle whispered in Angel's ear. "Act normal the police are coming to raid the joint to protect our cover, we will be arrested as well, when Ryan and his men arrive, please nod." She does.

Ryan continued to say a few words into Castle's ear before arriving at the Oasis Stripper bar.

While the dealer continued to deal the cards. With all of the players including Castle placed their chips onto the table to make their bets.  
/////

They are walking out of the vehicles with the sirens blazing to have everyone one stopping on the side walks to see what was happening.

"Come one everyone lets get inside." Esposito having to be in charge ordered the bouncers out of the way with his badge and weapon, it was a surprise raid.

When one of the bigger bouncers tried to pull something. Ryan pointed his gun at him. "Don't even try it buddy or you will be arrested for sure."

"Are you kidding me, we paid the police a great deal of money to keep them away." He says to Detective Ryan.

He argued back. "Oh, really!, well then your under under arrest big boy!" Esposito replied having to be frustrated for the moment itching to get inside.  
////////

Inside Mr. Deeds was laughing at Castle. "Rook, you lost this round, I suggest you place your chips for the next round."

Castle held out his hand waiting to think about his next move with his bet. "Okak, here is my chips, $20,000, what about you, Mr. Deeds to see who gets black jack or whether the dealer goes over with his hand?"

"All right, hot shot, $20,000 to match your bet."

Ryan was listening to Castle talk, along with Esposito telling everyone to wait before going up stairs.

"Why wait?" While one of the newer officers says to both detectives having to be anxious to get upstairs.

"We wait." Ryan tells the young officer to calm down.  
////////

Angel whistled at the amount of money having to be on the table. She speaks a little bit louder for everyone to hear. "Hey, Rook, you still owe me that hot date, your been calling me about?" She says to him, she nudges him with his shoulder, along with everyone chuckling in the process.

"Okak Angel, your going to get that hot date soon, I have nothing to do this weekend, and you can entertain me at my condo." He growled behind her ear. She was sitting so close, he could feel the heat covering from her body.

Mr. Deeds was getting impatient. The dealer placed down his card to be a three, Castle had a queen, while Mr. Deeds had a nine.

The dealer next card was a four, he had to continued on to put him at 14, he had no choice but to take his final card to put him over, leaving both men with their cards to be shown.

Castle received an ace to be a black jack, while Mr. Deeds had a 19. Castle won back his $20,000 plus Mr. Deeds chips to win a total $40,000. To have everyone in the room scream out from the great move on the part of Rook.

Ryan alerted everyone. "Let's move!"


	27. Chapter 27

After winning all that money, he would be thrilled, but knowing what is happening in a moment. The hostess comes over this time. "Can I get another drink for you, Mr. Rook? Castle moved his eyes away to look at his wife while pulling in winnings from the middle of the table.

While the waiting hostess needed to hear his order.

"Two more whiskeys for the lady please, and one scotch for me." Castle grumbled while playing his role.

It was just supposed to be a quick couple of days of playing, has turned into something much more bigger.

He was waiting, watching for everyone to make their move. Castle made himself more enraged as he reminisced on how they had gotten into this mess in the first place.

When finally. He heard Ryan's voice. " Stop everyone it's a raid, I suggest everyone don't try to move your hands, everyone is going to be arrested including the hooker that is sitting in this man's lap."

When Angel heard this, she was out raged. "Excused me, a hooker, how dare you call me that Fuzz!" Using her best persona voice to get them all going with the scene in front of them.

Esposito spoke up. "Everyone is going down town to be placed into the cooler to be questioned later."

"I am Mr. Deeds, I am one of the of the owners of the Oasis stripper club, why are we being shaken down when we pay good money to be protected?"

"It's why the raid, along with the fact there were rumors of illegal cheating by your dealers, we need to investigate this further down town." Esposito replied having the search warrant they had gotten quickly to be processed by one of the judges.

Castle was getting up looking down at his chips and finishing up the last of his scotch before moving, but first Angel had to get off his lap first and taken to the front by one of the uniform officers. She was silently smiling with the outcome with Mr. Deeds having been giving a dirty look being taken by Esposito and placing hand cuffs behind his back.

There was hell to be paid this time around for some one down the road.


	28. Chapter 28

"Really posing as a hooker?" She never thought that word would bother her. This is the day or rather she and Castle would be able to solved this case, just might be the greatest day of her life besides the end of Loksat, getting married to Castle and having her son Reese.

And Castle with his smirk, he really thinks he's hit the jackpot with all that money and her dressing up to sit in his lap to really tease him.

He doesn't think or he does having his wife ever so sexy, when she came over to him being his "Lucky Charm."

Now they were being arrested "Faked of course!", while Mr. Deeds and his men were being taken in for questioning to take that damn smirk off his face for good. Watching him moved past her to be taken down stairs into the patty wagon.

Once everyone were taken down stairs accept for Castle and Beckett, they were being placed into another van separate from the real criminals. It was the very same vehicle that housed all of the equipment, for where Castle can finally take out the ear piece and video cam on his tie. Mission accomplished for now.

"Castle, you need to call Alexis and Martha, to let them know, we are both fine, but it's not over yet accept for the interrogation of the suspects, even though we won't be involved, since we still need to have them think we have been arrested."

"I will right now Kate, damn!, that was sure close, for a minute there, I had thought Mr. Deeds would pull out his weapon on me."

"He was going to Rick, until the raid happened, or else we or you would of be dead right now." She says.

Castle takes out his cell phone to call his daughter and mother before the next stage begins, but at least they get to come home for awhile to check up on Reese before going back to the precinct holding pen.


	29. Chapter 29

Going home to the loft, was Beckett's first priority having to be sure Reese was doing just fine, and he was with a great deal of help. Castle came in to check up on the both of them.

Sitting the chair next to the crib she sat completing her chore as a mother for now, while Castle pulled up a chair opposite her. He wasn't going to crack a joke to lighten her mood after today and this evening.

She was glaring at him, even though she wasn't really mad at him with the end results so far with the raid, they still had to go back into the holding cell to keep their cover intact. Sighing heavily.

Castle asked Beckett to hand over Reese to him for holding into his arms for a few minutes, before placing him back into his crib for the rest of the evening.

"Hey, little man your going back to your haven to sleep, while mommy and daddy goes to theirs."

Beckett chuckled to let out some of the tension from her body for the moment.

Castle rises slowly with his son in his arms placing him into the crib, kissing him on the crown of his head.

Kate rolled her eyes at him with the sight. He looks up at her with the mock expression.

"What?" He says softly trying to not wake Reese up inside of his crib.

"Nothing Rook, come on lets get out of our clothes and take a short shower, the smoke of that room with you playing has gotten into my hair, clothing and mostly my skin."

"I know, come on we can play catching my "Lucky Charm" in the shower." He smirked.

"You know what Rook, I am going to wipe that damn smirk off your face before the night is out, like I did with Mr. Deeds."

"Why Beckett, do I sense concern for my welfare, when I am only trying to tease you with this ruggedly handsome face of mine?"


	30. Chapter 30

I can't believe this Castle, we actually have to be put into the holding cell of the bull pen, when Mr. Deeds is brought into the same cell with us?"

Castle moved his eyes away from her to look into his bath room mirror, he really needed to shave, but he needed to look the part that he's been inside the cell all night with his "Lucky Charm".

His five o' clock shadow has grown, plus he will have to asked Kate to scratch him on his face, making it look like, he tried to make a move on her in the cell, along with tearing her blouse.

"What did you just say Rick?" She grumbled not really believing her ears.

"I said for you to scratch me on my face, having Mr. Deeds think I tried to make the move on you, and that you changed your mind about having that sex with me, so I tore your top pushing you up against the cell door with no one hearing what was going on."

"You mean a deaf ear, Rook?" She replied. She goes to his face using her right hand to scratch his right side leaving marks along with the crimson running down the side of his face. He cried out, before he pushes her against the bath room door closing it shut tightly, grabbing her roughly with taking her mouth into his. She wasn't able to catch her breath from the sudden rush of energy coursing through her body.

Castle looked into her sex starved eyes, but he knew better to continue this now, however we went to rip at her blouse exposing both of her breasts, he decides to taste one first before telling her to pin both sides up of sorts until they get to the 12th precinct.

"Before we go Beckett, I need a shot of scotch besides pouring some of on my clothing to stink up the cell to keep you and Mr. Deeds away."

Walking into the living area going behind his secret hiding place, he found the right bottle. Taking the bottle instead of a glass, he felt the burning of his scotch head down to the pit of his stomach.

Kate does the same, her heart racing to breath heavily, when their eyes met. He watched her mouth face opened, when she continued to drink from the bottle. It was a good thing she wasn't pregnant or else she would be in trouble.

They both were ready, however they had to sure the nanny, the housekeeper and Jenny inside the nursery was watching over Reese, while Nicholas was being held in her arms for now.

And making sure was all in order, they would be able to leave heading for the 12th precinct catching a yellow cab.

When they had gotten inside the cab, Castle hands the Indian driver a hundred dollar bill, looking at it, that it wasn't fake, telling the driver to keep the change as part of his tip for his working efforts.


	31. Chapter 31

It was like every other morning for the month of June with the sun blazing with only a hint of rain in the forecast.

Castle and his "Lucky Charm" walked into the 12th from the back entrance, while the morning shift were still coming in, while the both of them were somber.

Everyone including Karpowski was cracking jokes at the sight of them. She had gotten a whiff of Castle swelling like a brewery of all things.

Castle tried to lighten the mood with Kate, with the sense of irony, when he was met by a stern glare into his directions. "I swear Rook, I' m going to get even for this with you."

When Esposito walked over to the two jail birds, he went over over the total scenario, once Ryan is able to bring in Mr. Deeds, while the rest of the holding cells were filled up with the cast of character playing their roles.

"Do you two have it, beside here is your little friend here to be placed into your ear once again, we will be able to hear the conversation, and please Captain try to keep it clean for the little kiddies in the bullpen, or anyone else that will get a hold of this later for evidence." Placing the mini mike into his ear and on his tie with the camera like before in the stripper bar.

"I will try my best Javier, but I can't promise a thing right now." She looked at Castle blankly, along with winking quickly for him only to catch. "Maybe I should do this more often to try dancing in a stripper club?"

Castle looked at her with a "I don't believe you, Castle look."

"Don't worry Rook, my heart belongs here, and you as well, even though I was secretly looking for Bracken and Loksat."

"But then again we both wouldn't been able to find Loksat later with his claiming to be a part of the Great Detective Society."

"Well we both know just how that turned out Kate, come on lets go we are trying Esposito and his patience a little too much for this early in the morning."

"You got that right Bro, lets move it before Mr. Deeds comes in and your cover is blown."


	32. Chapter 32

Everyone was ready for the big show down. Mr. Deeds was screaming at the top of his lungs, stating he was not being treated properly, having come from the Tombs for the evening, which he heard that Rook and Angel were placed else where.

But he didn't know where having to try and find out from his sources, but no one was talking despite all of the monies he was shelling out.

And with his stroke of luck, he was thrown inside a cell of the 12th precinct with the likes of them both, looking like Rook had been in a fight sorta, his face was bloodies, along with his so called "Lucky Charm", her clothing were torn, as if someone tried to make out with the woman.

When L.T. came over to open up the cell, he asked Ryan, what do you have for us this time around, we are all filled up, you need to place this one with those two for now."

"All right L.T. open up the cell and let our friends get to know each other once more." Opening and pushing Mr. Deeds inside landing against the cots where Rook and Angel are standing now when L.T. opened it.

It was show time. "Rook were you here all night?" Moving closer to take a closer look at Rook's face and the crimson still crusted there. "And what happened with your face?"

"To answer your first question, yes, myself and this bitch were stuck together, she scratched me, when I tried to make the moves on her, when she refused me my request."

Mr. Deeds chuckled at the sight for the most part. Castle continued. "When she refused me, when I went for her breasts, I ripped her blouse, I wasn't able to get any thing further."

"Rook, that is how far your going to get with me after that fool stunt you pulled with me here in this stinking holding cell."

Angel interjected moving away into the other part of the cell to drink some water, but Rook took a step closer to where she was standing.

She turns around to face him to say. "Move any closer to me or you, Mr. Deeds, I will when I get the chance when your both sleeping, I will choke the both of you with my hands, and believe me I will, if I am provoked further." Never leaving eye contact with the both of them.

L.T. and Esposito comes over to them in the holding cell, saying to them to shut up, your making way too much noise to wake up the rest of the cell residents.


	33. Chapter 33

God, how she hated it when she goes under cover. She actually threatened the both of the two over in the corner.

Actually it was both of their idea to do this, but if she and the rest of the 12th precinct needed to end this, they needed to find out further with being in the holding cell of the bull pen.

Her own husband, has been having to have his fantasy this entire scenario right from the very beginning. She had to watch her step now after making the threat them both.

Jesus Castle even won $40.000 total just before the raid to show for his efforts.

However for herself, she wound up with a torn dress, a threat and two men out to woo her in every way.

Castle was laying down on his cot, while she was on the bottom, Mr. Deeds sat up in his brooding mostly. Esposito, Ryan and others in another part of the building were keeping watch for anything out of the ordinary that just might come up.

Damn the owner of the stripper bar for not allowing his hostess to inform him sooner of the information, but was she right in the first place, but yet here they are, something surely wasn't right some where.

And Angel having scratched Rook's face was real in deed with the crimson had dried up on the side of his face.

Normally this wouldn't bother Kate or Castle doing their jobs. The both of them were strict professionals in every way, but to have his wife in that get up, he was on the cutting edge knowing that, every man in that bar was imagining with their dirty minds and their way with her....just like him.

Ryan asked Esposito to get himself a cup of Latte for now, while he listened. Everything was silent. While the three were resting on their cots for now.  
///////////

While at the loft, Reese was being watched now by Martha, decided to cut short her practice at the studio with her students, along with the nanny that normally watches Reese.

Martha had Reese on her lap now in the nursery, he was restless with his parents not around right now. He was such a cutie just like his father. Hopefully they will come home soon from their under cover operation.

An hour later Castle tried to push Angel to her limits. When he approached her.

He said something to the fact about needing air. However she was quicker then him to catch him off guard.

"Don't even try it Rook." Angel's voice reverberated throughout the holding cell, she had her firm hands around his neck to prove her point. Castle was trying to catch his breath with her arm cutting off his air. She was not playing games any further.

Angel finally told him to back off placing his hands now behind his back, and a surprised Mr. Deeds remaining silent for the moment.


	34. Chapter 34

Everyone was waiting. Let them wait. Castle was saying to himself, while Beckett was standing in the corner, with Mr. Deeds watching.

She was looking at no one in particular, when Mr. Deeds moved out of her way having gotten the hint. "Thanks for listing to my warning." Angel said not looking at both men.

"If and when I get out of here hopefully with my lawyer trying to come up with the bail, maybe I should consider having you as my full time body guard, you would do wonders for my image and the club."

"Oh really!, maybe I should consider it, and when we get out of here." Angel answered looking down at the floor.

Castle had his smirk on his face again. She wanted to smack him again. "Angel, maybe you should, it's more than what I am getting from you now." While waiting for her response.

"Very funny Rook, I don't need you to tell me what to do, since I am my own person, I don't need a man like yourself what to do, I would probably do well as Mr. Deeds protection or even a dancer at the Oasis Stripper bar, what do you think Mr. Deeds, would I profit well at the idea?" She asked with a serious tone. While Castle knew she would never ever consider it in the first place.

/////////

"Yo Ryan, we got something." Esposito said heading for the computer room with Detective Ryan following him, holding a brown envelope having been just received from the courier.

"What's this?" Ryan stood over at the computer terminal, while Esposito placed the video disc into the slot to take a look.

There was a note from Inspector Victoria Gates.

"Take a look at this, a conversation recorded from one of the hostesses working at the Stripper bar, tell me what you think, we just might have enough to put Mr. Deeds and others behind bars for a long time."

The conversation could be heard clearly with Mr. Deeds telling someone with his hostess listening in on the chat about shooting some one owning a fortune on a loan at the card table of the Oasis, the time frame was three weeks ago, and one recently finding a body in the Hudson river.

Ryan and Esposito couldn't believe it, finally finding the one connection hopefully to end all this........


	35. Chapter 35

"Now what?" Ryan said to Esposito in the computer room.

"We wait to see what Inspector Victoria Gates decided to do, but for now we need to watch those three in the holding cell, since we know now what exactly is going on now."

"I will Gates at home to thank her for the present, she no doubt had sent out the dogs to start arresting everyone further." Esposito replied moving out of the computer room to head for his desk to use the phone.

At home.... Victoria Gates resident.

She had gotten the phone call from down town about her package having been delivered. She was very pleased with the way everything had turned out.

There was a phone call. Her husband Tom came into her office letting her know, it's Sergeant Esposito of the 12th precinct.

"All right Tom, tell him, I will be calling him back in a few minutes, okak ?"

"Sure Victoria I will tell him." He could see on her face, her little surprise was a huge success. He walked back out of her office to speak with Esposito.

She smiled to herself having to be proud of the ones that work for her out in the field and her department.

///////////

In another part of town.

Under cover agents were working the area in unmarked vehicles looking for those that needed to be arrested and taken into custody.

It would mostly be a few moments later when two men coming out of a warehouse, when the under cover officers came up to those involved with their case. Lt. Galway in normal clothing pulled out his weapon wearing his vest ordered the two stop dead in their tracks.

"I suggest gentlemen, you don't try moving an inch, or else you will know what's good for you both." He replied, while his partner came up to one of them to frisk him for any other type of weapons, and their was mostly a knife, money (plenty of it) and drugs.

The other man was than taken to be checked and placing the cuffs behind his back really tight, before being taken over to the vehicle to be taken in. Lt. Galway were sure that the both suspects had their rights read before anything else, they need to be sure this was done right or else the case would be tainted.


	36. Chapter 36

She couldn't believe it. It was never supposed to go this far with the charade. But now she had to make a snap decision. With a trace of money, and a dead body behind with the case having been found in the Hudson River.

The under cover operation was at a point. Will I go work at the Stripper bar or have their cover blown? She had to be sure have family was going to be safe, if she does decide on the decision.

At first, Castle pretended, but it's serious now, and everyone involved would benefit with getting this jack ass off the street, along with the others involved.

She knew full well from their last experience, Castle would want to watch her back after the both of them having gotten shot in the loft.

But for this case, she has her husband ogling at her at the outfit posing as a hooker of all things.

She would, if she ever survives this according to the plan. She hopes so far, for everyone's sake, Castle and her son Reese needing a mother.

At first, everything went according to plan. But now look now "Angel is here." Ready to go.

Between Castle's charm and her being his "Lucky Charm.", lets hope she makes the right decision......."I can't wait Mr. Deeds." She drawled the sound of her voice to bring back Castle back to reality, as he grabs her hand rather harshly, that L.T. had to tell them to cut it out or they would be separated from the others in the holding cell.

"Very well, I will be quiet." Castle says to L.T., While Beckett and Mr. Deeds would wait for their chance to be released by his lawyer, and just move from there.

"Damn!" Castle said quietly to himself not liking the idea on what his wife just said to him. She had no other choice right now, until something else breaks with the case....


	37. Chapter 37

Once Castle was able to have his signals corrected. And the fact Mr. Deeds Lawyer arrived, he was able to pay the bail for his client, along with letting out Angel,and Rook with his lawyers working with the charade.

But before leaving, Angel told Mr. Deeds, she would be at the bar the next day ready to dance.

"Make sure you come prepared for those wanting a piece of you during your dancing."

"I will be ready, what time tomorrow?" She says with a smirk.

"Eight o' clock at night, and don't expect to leave until after 1 a.m. in the morning." He replied quietly.

"I will be there bright eye and bushy tail Mr. Deeds." He leaves with his lawyer. While she waits for him to leave entirely and the building, while the under cover officers will be watching him until after the operation is over with.

It had Kate Beckett think, she needed to get home quick to her son Reese, but first she was desperately needing a shower to be rid of the stench of the liquor, smoke and being in the holding cell.

Along with a very pissed off Castle, anger coursing through his veins, and body. But he had stayed quiet for now, until after stepping off the elevator to head outside to take a yellow cab with his wife.

Kate Beckett was up for the challenge to dance tomorrow evening. But was she ready after opening her big mouth?

ONCE INSIDE THE YELLOW CAB

"Rick, I know your upset, but there was nothing more to be done right now, I had to force my hand to advance the operation further, and once this is all over, I promise to make this up to you "in every way", shape or form."

"Really!"

"Yes, Rick, anything to your "Heart Desires." She couldn't believe it, she just opened a large can of worms with that one, hopefully Castle will be gentle with her once this entire matter is over with."

"But first we need to see to our son first before anything else." Castle says before the cab driver told them they had arrived along with the amount on the meter.


	38. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the finale. This series will be continued with "Hearts Desire" on the Fanfiction.net site when I post Friday or the weekend.

They had gone straight home from the holding cell, once they knew that Carl Deeds was out of sight.

Going to the Loft for a home coming was a joyous one for them, and their son Reese.

He was mostly over joyed, when his mother came in.

He was sitting on Alexis lap with William sitting across. The little boy was fussing so much, Alexis had to hand over Reese to Kate and his father.

The scene was one of cuteness, but for Castle, he was able to take a shot on his phone for future reference.

"Castle!" She hollered at him with the way her appearance was looking like for the most part. "You know better than that Rick." At the sheer mention of taking the photo really got on her last nerve.

But what she didn't know at this time, despite her pledge to dance and getting ogling was the fact, the under cover agents, district attorney and most important Inspector Victoria Gates.

Gates had gathered up a great deal of information on Carl Deeds organization, with every nook and cranny. Twenty million dollars in illegal drugs, gambling debts from the clients, money laundering and weapons traffic.

No doubt she would find out later with a call to Inspector Victoria Gates.

Eventually the look on Carl Deeds face when he's arrested once again for the final time. He would have the cuffs slapped on him at his home the next morning even before going to his business with the bar.

Since it was late with putting Reese to bed, along with having something normal to eat, shower and to bed, the both of them were exhausted from the entire affair.

As soon as Kate made it to the refrigerator, she was in her glory right now, but sleep was up most important.  
////////

Moving Forward........

She was very relieved actually, when she was told with a phone call from Gates about all of the arrests having been made.

She was able to call Castle from his P.I. office checking in with Haley, she was alone other than Castle.

He was happy mostly it was over, he wouldn't be able to take another night of playing cards, nor see his wife up on that dance floor.

But think of it this way, she still had a promise to up hold, even though he gave her the permission to dance at the stripper bar under cover. Now he needed was to figure out a way on where or what to do with that promise of hers.

THE END


End file.
